Something You've Read Before
by keaRy anCe
Summary: She was supposed to fall in love with her crush and not with the best friend. "I have issues. I'm not perfect. You don't even like me but you make me happy and I don't think my feelings will change even if you push me away. But I am more, Natsume. I'm not as worthless as you think. I am more." Similarly, this story is more. Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Something You've Read Before**

_**Prologue**_

Her prayer was simple. That one day everything will be fine and she could be happy again. It was the only thing she muttered at night and as a little child, she wondered why God did not answer that simple prayer. Every day she woke up questioning herself what was wrong. The people she loved abandoned her in a blink of an eye. One day she was smiling to the fullest and the next day she could not even move her lips. Every fault pointed at her, like she was some kind of criminal. No matter how desperate she was in protecting herself, she could not do so because they were right. Being defenseless made her feel useless. Like it was better to vanish than continue on existing.

"You'll be living with me from now on."

She feared those lines since it only meant one thing. She was as good as an orphan. At that moment, it seemed like crying was the only emotional reaction she could express. Fully understanding the situation, she must accept it or otherwise it would only lead to more broken relationships. If she could only turn back time and acted more maturely, she would. She would give anything for this pain to go away.

Her sweetest uncle in the world noticed her tears. She felt his fatherly hug. Yes, fatherly. He was her second father now. Despite of the negatives, she was glad to be under his uncle's care instead of other relatives who hated her also. The concern in her uncle's tone made her feel undeserving. His willingness to take care of her made her cry more.

"I will be a good girl, Uncle. Just please promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please don't give up on me."

"Oh, Mikan." He almost cried. "I promise."

They hugged each other, creating a new father-daughter relationship. She was determined to keep this relationship this time and she would do her best in achieving happiness again.

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

**Sounds serious, huh? But worry not because the following chapters won't be this dramatic or won't even be dramatic.**

**Hello again, my dear readers! I published a new story, yes. This idea is something I planned last year and hopefully I can deliver it successfully. SYRB will be different in many ways and at the same time it will give you the 'this-is-so-cliché' feeling. If you read my previous stories, you'll find some funny situations here. **

**So, what do you think? **


	2. Cliché or Not

**Something You've Read Before**

**Chapter One**

_**Cliché or Not**_

"Are you deaf?"

The house in front of her served as her personal time machine. Travelling the past through memories, may it be good or bad became an everyday habit. She looked down, trying to absorb all the past events that came to her mind and eventually refrained herself from getting affected at such an early morning. She wondered when she will get used to it. She made dreams inside that house. Shaking her head, she looked up and noticed how beautiful the house looked compared to her last happy memory. A complete makeover was done but what's inside remained.

The house was white, far from its mixed bright colors before, with three feet white fences around. It looked pure near and far that anyone passing by the street would certainly take a peek. Two black cars parked at the left side glowed from the color shade of the house. The dark shade of yellow flowers emphasized the beauty of the small home. It was home as a family of four lived there happily. They were happy and she was certain of it. They portrayed the perfect family in front of society's eyes. If given the chance, she would be more than glad to meet them. It sounded so real and surreal at the same time.

She would admire the house more if she was not going to be late and if this honking car would stop.

"What?" she asked, annoyed, turning her head at the side.

Her concentration was interrupted and the rudeness of the driver of this expensive-looking car made it worse. She found it hard to see the problem when she was not interrupting anybody. A hand came out from the window with a shooing gesture. Honestly, she felt offended by the impoliteness of the driver. As a reaction, she approached the mystery driver only to hear another beep. The view of a black-haired man with red eyes and perfect facial features reached her eyes and was more disappointed because she knew the boy.

"You're in the middle of the road, stupid."

"Stupid?" she repeated, glancing at her sides with confusion and then when it hit her, she refused to believe it. "Are you referring to me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

No doubt that she was quarreling with Alice Academy's Student Council Vice President whose name slipped her mind. A tough exterior helped her look convincing that she was ready to face him in a word war or whatever type of war although her sweating palms was another topic. He was the VP for heaven's sake and he could do a lot to her than her to him. He was even _his_ best friend! Worse, she forgot his name. Mikan Sakura doubted if she could win this argument.

He eyed him from head to toe and smirked, like he saw something funny and disappointed at the same time. "Just get out of my way," he ordered without hesitation.

"Well, you could have asked nicely."

"You're not worth it."

Mikan scoffed and started calling his names, even insulting him for being so arrogant like he owned the world just because AA students feared him because they thought he got everything. He, on the other hand, continued on insulting her with unaffected façade that made Mikan more irritated. She was overflowing with emotion while he sat idly there, successful in giving her so much stress on such an early morning. She never imagined exchanging banters with the VP of her school' student council but here she was, trying to get out of it alive.

"Why don't both of you calm down?" a voice said, aiming to neutralize the situation with his calm but boyish tone.

"No way. He's a jerk!" Mikan reacted automatically while the raven-haired guy scoffed in disbelief. Her crossed arm separated when she realized the voice's familiarity and in one second she searched for its owner. "Ruka Nogi?" she asked in a surprised tone, feeling blind and stupid as she did not notice him to be inside the car the whole time.

Her brown eyes twinkled like glitter, matching it with a huge angelic smile. She almost forgot she was in the middle of fight with the VP, the best friend of Ruka Nogi. The president of Alice Academy's Student Council was Ruka Nogi who also happened to be her ultimate crush. Even before he became president, she admired him already. Ruka Nogi was known for his blonde hair, charm that equaled a prince, kind attitude, and the perfect student image. He was good both at academics and extra-curriculars. The perfect piece of existence that landed on AA was Mikan Sakura's crush ever since she stepped AA's grounds. But back then, he was a mere student but now he was a big shot student leader.

Mikan's expression when she knew that Ruka was inside the car annoyed the crimson-eyed boy. Just like what he thought, she was like everybody else…falling for looks. "Great," he muttered with an upset sigh.

"Do I know you?" Ruka asked in a much calmer tone than Natsume's.

Mikan shook her head but the creepy smile was intact. "No, but you will be." That sounded stalkerish and downright wrong, making her cupped her mouth with both hands and prayed she did not just say that.

"Excuse me but this is not the time for your delusions," he threw in, sounding ruder than ever and hoped it will reach Mikan's understanding that he was not fond of her.

"You…you…you!" Mikan buckled because she could not utter a name. S_tupid name!_ she angrily thought.

The boy noticed her lack of knowledge about his identifier. Nothing could change his mind about the stupidity of the girl who insulted her directly. She had the nerve to approach and yell at him when she did not know his name. He remembered that he needed to do lots of more important things that to deal with this girl's crush. He glanced at her with a smirk to show his disgust. Boy, she was not worth it.

"You better know who you are fighting with, stupid girl. May I remind you that it starts with knowing your enemy's name? It's Natsume Hyuuga, by the way."

In a blink of an eye, the car drove away. She inhaled its polluted smoke but could not care less because she just talked to Ruka Nogi. Mikan never knew it was possible to have a conversation with him but it just happened. She called it destiny. The feeling like they were meant to be engulfed her and made her think of futuristic and fairy-tale like thoughts between her and Ruka.

"I got to talk to Ruka Nogi! Yes!" Jumping and waving her hands into the air were not appropriate reaction in terms of the place but Mikan could not care less. She was hopping like a child on her way to school and chanted, "Best. Day. Ever!"

* * *

She let out a sigh. She walked on the opposite direction where she was supposed to be just to ignore Mikan. There were so many impossibilities in the world that Hotaru Imai conquered and one of those was being friends with a loud-mouthed, cheery girl like Mikan Sakura. She always hated noise and Mikan was the literal noise. Guess there was really nothing impossible in this world. Hotaru could remember clearly how at young age she became close to her and when their friendship lengthened, she discovered how annoying Mikan could be but that did not change her mind on being friends. In the most unexplainable way, they just clicked.

"Hotaru, I swear, you have to let me in."

She could tell Mikan was serious with the hand gestures and stomping feet. Hotaru took time to halt at her pace and asked, "What is your reason again?"

Mikan blinked her eyes repeatedly. "To get close to Ruka," she answered, smiling.

Hotaru sighed again and this time, deeper. She acknowledged the fact that Mikan rarely asked for favors but whenever she does, it was always out of this world. She resented the idea that Mikan would take the high school path of clichéness in getting a boyfriend.

"Exactly why I don't want you involved," Hotaru firmly stated. As of now, nothing could change her mind but she was lightly worried on how good Mikan was in the convincing part.

"But it's the easiest way to get him notice me." Again with the feet stomping and hand gestures.

"Mikan, joining a committee, being an active student and whatever involves it requires commitment. You can't just join because of your silly crush and then neglect your duties. It doesn't work that way and it will never work that way."

The brunette nodded in every word Hotaru said. With her head slightly down, she took time to think of the commitment Hotaru was trying to emphasize and she just decided that she will do it. "Trust me. I am very serious in joining. Besides, I'm good at commitments!"

It failed to make Hotaru feel better but it would be unfair if she would not let Mikan join a club. She may be the best friend but she would not dare to interfere in Mikan's way of living life.

"It's a silly crush, Mikan. You don't know him."

Constant reminders were what Mikan needed. Hotaru did not know what made her to agree to this. Ruka Nogi would always be in a different category of discussion for her. Although they had no obvious good relationship, it was still unlikely of her to feel this way.

"That's why I'm here. Come on, Hotaru. I want this."

It took her a while before saying, "Fine."

Hotaru turned around to get to her real destination. Mikan displayed a confused expression for a moment because they were suddenly turning back. They entered the Student Council's office where Hotaru grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. The office was a room, smaller than a regular classroom but contained lots of stuff especially paper works. There were boxes still closed maybe because the new council was just reinventing the office since the school year just started. Mikan's head turned around to examine the office more. The room needed a little painting and she just hoped they had a budget for that.

Pictures of past members of the Student Council were displayed on the corner and Mikan noticed that they were all smiling. Having such a big responsibility of serving the students did not stop them from having a good time. Alice Academy's Student Council members had good track records, serving in the most prominent companies in Japan and abroad. They were known to excel and to lead. Student Council was their most basic but challenging enough experience when it comes to multitasking that was why many AA student achievers wanted a spot on the council.

"So, what committee?"

Hotaru's question interrupted her observation.

The big question arrived and so was her answer. "External affairs! Also, I want to join in the Sports Club this year just to enhance the little talent I have."

"Mikan, you're not doing this because of…"

She shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Okay. Just so you know, Natsume Hyuuga is the assigned head for External Affairs."

Miakn rolled her eyes automatically. "Oh, shoot me."

"Right. I remember you had a little fight with him this morning."

"How come you always know what's happening? You're creepy."

Hotaru smirked. "It would be creepier if I don't know a thing," she said, leaving the piece of paper in the table and exiting the room.

Mikan followed her diligently. "You've got a point there."

They entered to a nearby room that was more decent than the SC office. Two girls were inside that Mikan already suspected she would be working with in the future. Mikan watched them with a smile but inside she was studying them. She had a weird hobby of telling what a person was like the first time they would meet. It was like she was a first impression enthusiast. The two looked jolly like her but something was wrong. They looked like arguing before they abruptly entered. Mikan was about to raise the issue to Hotaru but she already given her the look that prying would not do good.

"Meet Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. Once Hyuuga approved your application, you'll be with them."

"Gotta go," the violet-haired girl, Nonoko, bid as she grabbed her bag. Anyone could tell that tension was in the air.

"Hi! What's your name?" Anna asked, trying to look fine but it was evident she was not.

Mikan extended her hand to shake hands. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Anna Umenomiya. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." Anna seemed to mind that Mikan was looking at the door where Nonoko just exited. "Don't mind her, Mikan. We just had a little understanding."

"Is she your sister or something?" Mikan asked, pointing at the door.

Anna's lips formed a thin line making her cheeks puff. "Best friend."

"Oh! That's great. What were you fighting about? No, don't tell me that. Sorry for prying."

Like Anna and Nonoko, Mikan had bad days with Hotaru and telling it to people would be the last thing she'd like to do that was why she regretted it when she asked what happened. It was not her business and she just met Anna and did not even made eye contact with Nonoko, but she wanted to take the initiative to put them in good terms again. She was weird like that.

"It's okay. Here's the application form, fill it up, and have it signed by Vice President Hyuuga."

Just the mere mention of Natsume's name made her shiver in annoyance.

"Thanks," Mikan said with a smile but inside she was dreading the moment of associating again with Natsume.

* * *

Good thing that passing the application form was not her top priority that was why she postponed the activity until her classes ended. Another good thing was her last subject got cancelled because the teacher was absent. The earlier she passed the application, the sooner she would get the dreading feeling out of her chest. She was not scared of Natsume but she knew getting into an argument with him was not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Suddenly, it did not make sense to her why she was expecting that an argument would always arise when she was talking to him when they barely interact.

Thinking of Natsume Hyuuga was also not her top priority but thinking about Ruka Nogi was. She made a step today in order to know him and if he could just notice her immediately then the romantic flowers would bloom early. It was such a wonderful thought. Imagine if they would become a couple, like a fairytale.

"What are you smiling, Mikan?" a gentle voice asked that came behind her.

Mikan realized she daydreamed at a very public place. She snapped out of it and stood up.

"Hey there, Yuu! How was your day?"

Yuu shrugged, looking exhausted while holding books that Mikan recognized were not included in their subjects. "Busy. I had to refresh my memory with our past lessons." That explained the unfamiliar books.

"Must be hard."

Yuu shook his head and with a calm expression he said, "It won't be if you like what you're doing."

"So, do you like what you're doing?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

Tobita Yuu was the class representative of 3-B, her section. He was known to be the smartest and most responsible kid in class. In Mikan's opinion, Yuu was also one of the kindest because accepting a representative's job required patience and understanding. Yuu was a shy boy but the charm was there. He may look weak but the class never failed to listen to him as he was always backed up with a rational statement. Lately, Yuu was burdened with more work because of his preparations for life after high school. Mikan noticed his tired eyes on the past few weeks and as a friend, it worried her.

"You could say that because I complain less compared to others," he answered, scratching his head and taking a seat on the floor. Mikan sat beside him, thinking that Yuu needed someone on this short break.

They became friends since entering high school and the kind of friendship they had was closed to a sibling relationship. Yuu knew Mikan and Mikan knew Yuu. She knew how high demanding Yuu's parents could be when it comes to his studies. He was enclosed with that expectation, always aiming for the highest andhardly having some fun. Mikan hoped he was having fun reading those books and solving equations all the time. When he was not studying, he was out doing his representative duties. He was socially deprived in every way you think of it.

"You're a good son, Yuu. Most of us complain whatever our parents want for us but you are certainly not most people."

"Don't make it sound like it's a good thing," Yuu dismissed, chuckling a bit.

"Well, doesn't it?"

The hallway was abnormally quiet and so was the afternoon. The weather was fair enough to rest under the shade of trees. She wanted to suggest it to Yuu but she knew he would refuse.

"Where are you heading, by the way?"

Mikan pointed north. "To the school's biggest jerk."

"Huh?"

"Natsume Hyuuga," she mumbled.

Yuu frowned. "It's not nice to call people names, you know."

Mikan nodded in agreement because she experienced being teased by names too. "Yes. But he called me stupid so this is my way to get under his skin. He may be Ruka's best friend, which is surprising due to his attitude, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior ever."

"Well, you two are kinda opposites."

"Doesn't give him a valid reason to insult me in an early morning," Mikan lectured, even lifted her pointing finger.

"Good luck to him though. I heard he's a perfectionist and values his work very much."

"Oh, he should be."

It would be very disappointing if Natsume would not take his position seriously. Mikan stood up as she grabbed her bag. She was about to go when she remembered she had something to say. Placing an unsure expression at first, Mikan still continued.

"And, Yuu?"

"Yes?" he asked, standing up in the process.

"Have fun even just a little. I promise you that it won't affect your academic performance."

Yuu was speechless for a moment when someone took time to give him an advice that did not include words like 'study harder' and 'you can do better than that'. This was why he liked to have friends so much because not only they could help you around but they also give you happiness even if it was purely platonic.

"Thank you, Mikan."

* * *

Mikan forgot about the dread she was feeling earlier and instead it was replaced by a happy feeling when Yuu thanked her. She did not mind getting face to face with Natsume because making a person sign your paper should not be scary. Mikan travelled with ease and confidence that everything would go smoothly. When she reached the SC office, the door was open. She took a peek and could only see Natsume who was typing in his computer. Mikan knocked and entered even without the acknowledgement. A flashback of the early morning incident came to her.

Natsume was not someone Mikan knew well and she had no plans of getting close to him but she already had the feeling that Natsume would not let her to get close to Ruka, not on the way she wanted. Before it was too late, Mikan would try to reconcile to him. She did not want to make enemies right now and that would not be healthy because she never had enemies before. Maybe she was too loud this morning that annoyed him. Being discrete would not hurt so she might well do it.

"It's you," were his first words.

Natsume looked up to her and gone was the annoyance in his expression. He was smirking instead. It was like he expected for the brunette's arrival and seeing her amused him in a not so good way. Mikan was the type of person Natsume could easily judge and dislike. He hated loud people, people who only did something to be noticed, people that had no depth, people like her. He did not need to hang out with her just to describe the personality she had. For him, Mikan was very transparent.

"My name is Mikan Sakura and here is my application form."

Natsume examined the paper and eyed her. "What makes you think I'll sign it?" he asked, sounding superior and determined.

"Joining committees has no restriction as far as I know," Mikan retorted intelligently with the intent of matching his cold but authoritative tone.

There was no one else in the room but Mikan felt enclosed in a single space. She could not move at her place where the sunset rays directly hit her. She was staring at him without feeling embarrassed. Staring gave her the opportunity to examine his physical features. Natsume Hyuuga was one of the smartest kids in AA and certainly the best looking guy in school. Mikan remembered how no one wanted to compete with him in vice presidency because no matter who was the competition, his victory was guaranteed. Originally, he was meant to run for presidency but gave the position to Ruka instead because he was already in his senior year while Natsume stopped for a year and now a junior.

Natsume deserved the position more than anyone else. He deserved any position in the Student Council more than anyone else, really. He was tactful and straightforward in dealing with school issues. He was serious about his job. He was too serious that Mikan thought he was out of reach. Mikan felt no interest in him until this morning. She was now determined to know what he was hiding and what's gotten into him to have such attitude. Even though this was just a part of her interest to Ruka, she made up her mind already that she will know Natsume Hyuuga. He might not sign her application now but that did not mean she would stop pursuing him. Mikan shook her head because pursuing was a wrong word, more like she would not stop annoying him just to get her damn paper signed.

"Here."

What happened? She was almost sure a few seconds ago that Natsume would be a jerk and make her go home with an unsigned application form. But here he was, offering her a membership under his supervision. Mikan thought that he must be naturally kind but chose to hide it in his cold personality but then there was also a reason of professionalism.

"You signed it," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Mikan did not even notice she said something.

"Obviously. I don't let my personal affairs meddle with my work."

Mikan scowled. "How noble," she let out sarcastically.

Natsume gave her an amused smiled. He could not believe she was trying to match his close-to-stone attitude reserved for people like her. "Yeah. Unlike you."

"Unlike me? Excuse me?"

Mikan sounded offended because they barely knew each other and Natsume was already proud of his false judgment about her. She did not know where it came from, where he based his judgments, and she did not care anymore because it was almost next to impossible to change. First impressions had the tendency to last forever and Natsume was a stubborn fool who refused to acknowledge he was being unfair.

"You will never be good enough for Ruka," he added with a spat.

A familiar feeling engulfed her when he said those words. Her hair hid his face like it helped her hide from Natsume's eyes but it was just in his mind. She was still standing there and found it hard to say something until she heard a sound coming from Natsume's change of position in his mighty seat.

"I didn't know I have to impress you," she said with gritted teeth.

"Even if you try, you won't ever impress me."

Mikan looked up and this time fully recovered from being temporary paralyzed. "Sounds like a challenge, jerk."

"You up for it, stupid girl?" he challenged with a mocking voice and confident tone.

She only wanted Ruka Nogi to notice her but she was deprived of the information that it also meant making the best friend notice her and see her as a pest. Mikan gulped, ready to say the magic words but she imagined what this challenge would be in the future. Having a crush on Ruka Nogi was an adventure becoming unexpectedly complicated. She was part of something in AA now and had all the opportunities to mingle with people. Natsume scared her before a little but not anymore. Like they say, the most convenient way to get a person was to be liked by the people he trusts. Although, Mikan was sure Natsume was the kind of person hard to convince, she was still willing to do it.

"Oh, I am."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**See why this is something you've read before? But despite of the clichéness, I can promise you that there is more than this story that meets the eye. **

**What can you say? I'll be more than happy to read from you. : )**


	3. More

**Something You've Read Before**

**Chapter Two**

_**More**_

"Good m-morning, Imai."

He blushed for a reason he knew very well. Hotaru Imai intimidated him in many ways possible even if he was a year older and the president. She had this iced-like attitude that he wanted to break. Ruka wondered when he started feeling this way because as long as he could remember he was always unsettled with her. They were long time friends but Ruka felt he barely knew Hotaru and that urged him to better know her.

"No need to stutter, Nogi. It's just me."

Ruka felt embarrassment, making his blush redder. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Nogi. I hardly care."

"Ouch. That's kinda rude."

"No nee—"

Ruka did not let her finish because he had enough of the awkwardness. "Okay. I get it now."

Hotaru smiled secretly, thinking she succeeded in annoying the person hardest to annoy. Looking at Ruka now made her remember Mikan. That was right. It was just yesterday when Mikan officially entered their circle so she could get close to Ruka. Honestly, Hotaru thought that SC became boring and boring but now her best friend Mikan managed to get under Natsume Hyuuga's skin and out to pursue Ruka, maybe things would be more fun to watch. Hotaru would deny it but deep inside she knew that Mikan was good at making things more fun and funnier.

"By the way, everyone has already submitted their proposal for the upcoming school fest. I placed the papers in your table."

Ruka nodded, eyeing the papers Hotaru talked about. "Good. Inform everyone that voting will be this afternoon."

"That's Shouda's job," Hotaru reminded coolly.

Ruka sat at his glorious seat to scan the proposals and said, "Again with the technicalities, Imai."

Hotaru smirked. "I'm not complaining though."

Being the Student Council Treasurer had yet to become challenging so Hotaru was excited for the School Festival since it meant budgeting and making transactions to produce money. No one wondered why she won as Treasurer because when it was already money talk, Hotaru could just magically do it but also accurate. Sometimes, the officers overlapped their jobs but it was never a big deal since they were ought to help each other in any way possible. It was like multitasking at its best.

"Good morning!" a high-pitched voice echoed from outside.

Sumire Shouda entered the SC office with a bright smile. Her curly, short hair bounced together with her steps. She was the messenger of the council, tasked to deliver all vital information to every student of Alice Academy. From cancelled classes to outside events where AA was concerned, she was tasked to let everybody know. Sumire was also known as the eye and ear of AA because she knew every gossip, every new student, and every embarrassing moment of the teachers. Hotaru sometimes consulted her for information.

"Perfect timing, Shouda. Mr. President here wanted you to tell everyone that approving proposals for the festival will be this afternoon. After class, of course."

"No prob," she delightfully said with a waving hand. Sumire grabbed her phone from her pocket and pushed buttons with amazing speed. "Done! Just texted everyone. Before I forgot, have you seen Yome?"

"Good morning, guys!"

Yura Otonashi, the secretary of the SC, gained entry. She was in her senior year like Ruka and known for her mostly accurate predictions. When an idea or event crossed her mind, a few hours or days later, it would happen. Yura was considered the most mature in all of them, earning her the tag 'The Mother of Student Council'. She would always make it a point to handle things in a professional manner. Other officers, even from other clubs, ran to her for advice. Yura considered advising other people a hobby and an opportunity to help.

"Good morning, Yura. Have you seen my stupid boyfriend?" Sumire asked, placing her bag on the desk and removing her dark blue uniform coat.

Yura shook her head. "Geez Sumire, you're the only person I know who calls their boyfriend stupid."

"He deserves it!" Sumire defended, sitting on her chair aggressively that it almost fell back.

"What did he do this time?" Hotaru asked.

Sumire stood up and sat on her desk now, crossing her legs. Sumire tried to figure out where to start her story and when she did so, she began. "He said that we will be coming to school together today but I waited for almost an hour and yet there was no sign he was coming. I called and texted him but no response. This is not the only time he left me hanging. I can count it on my fingers and this is definitely not a good sign. Sometimes, I think this relationship is just another joke for him."

Yura placed a hand on Sumire's shoulders. It was becoming a habit of Sumire to think that Koko was just playing with her. "You don't seriously think that, right?" asked Yura.

"Who cares anyway?" Sumire dismissed, sighing.

"Morning, morning, morning! Good morning, guys!"

There came Kokoro Yome, SC's Auditor and Sumire Shouda's boyfriend. He was the funny one, always made jokes out of scratch. Without him, SC would be a serious organization, boring, and quiet. He was the savior when conversations got awkward. Koko loved to walk like he was in some tv commercial with all the hopping and playful smile. The moment he stepped the vicinity of the SC office, a smack greeted him. He had not enough time to get angry because the culprit revealed herself.

"You stupid person! How can you come here looking so happy while I was miserable waiting for you?"

Koko was confused on what his girlfriend rambled about. "Waiting? Shoot! I forgot."

"No lunch for you today!" Sumire interjected quickly.

Koko kneeled, clasping his hands together. Sumire was his daily source of lunch and if his girlfriend would abandon him like this, he would starve to death. Food was his twin soul. "I'm sorry, babe!" he pleaded for his food, for his life.

"Get off me!"

"How annoying," muttered Hotaru. They wasted their energy to nonsense things again.

Yura came beside Hotaru with crossed arm. She giggled watching the lovebirds quarrel. "I think it's very nice that we are this close. It makes our leadership better. Unity is everything after all."

Ruka agreed at what she said. This was why he thanked the heavens for leading such a good lineup. It was like they were the invincible team and nothing could go wrong. The Student Council made him look forward to go to school every day which was rare and weird because school was like an obligation and not really a want. Aiming for education was the sure key to success because if you would not pursue it, things would be harder.

Koko's voice echoed in the whole room. "I'm sorry! I won't forget again. Please understand me, Sumire."

"I said get off me!" Sumire shouted.

"I love our group," Yura claimed dreamily.

This was the start of their perfect day. Other students who looked up to them might be surprised to know that they act immaturely, too. They stereotyped Student Council officers as serious and limited by the rules but they were far from that. Ruka would sleep in class, Natsume would ditch class, Yura sometimes was physically present but mentally absent, Hotaru had better things to do, Koko rather make himself a laughingstock than read in front of everybody, and Sumire preferred shopping than studying. Normalcy never left them and yet they were treated by everyone as high and mighty. That would be the wall diving regular students and student leaders.

Ruka wanted to break it. He wanted everyone to participate this year and the upcoming years that was why he made each class come up with the proposal for the upcoming school festival instead of thinking of a single idea and then that was it. Everyone's opinion should count. He was deep in his thoughts when Natsume came in the room. His existence seemed to overcome theirs but that was only accidental.

"Good morning, Natsume."

"Morning."

"Good morning, Natsume darling!" Sumire was about to envelope Natsume in a big hug but he avoided it immediately.

"Hey! What's with the darling?" Koko protested, feeling a little jealous and worried for his food. He turned to Natsume. "Good morning, Natsume. Meeting after class, okay?" he reminded like he didn't almost accuse Natsume earlier.

Sumire hit Koko lightly on the back. "Try reminding yourself that, Mister I'm-sorry-I-forgot."

Koko turned to beg for his food again. "Please forgive me!"

Every day Natsume would ask himself if he entered the right room or an asylum. He was different, him being the cold and arrogant persona of the Council, but they accepted him no matter what. He looked to Ruka who enjoyed himself at the freak show Sumire and Koko put up. He belonged here. From the very first day Natsume entered Alice Academy, he knew that Student Council was the only place he would belong to. It was great to find your home in school.

* * *

Mikan had nothing to do. She travelled building to building just to kill time. She arrived at the Alice Academy Walk. Famous for its romantic ambience where even teachers dated. Public display of affection was prohibited in any school especially in AA wherein morals and discipline should be innate in anyone although that was just an old saying but no one could really stop lovers when they were in love and it was not AA's fault that the Walk gave a romantic vibe. It's just that the flowers on parallel sides, the covered shade with vines, the three small fountains, and the wooden benches really made it looked like a dating spot.

She had a silly idea on what would happen if Ruka happened to pass by. That would be like destiny. Mikan continued on her daydreams, walking as if she owned the mini road. That's until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I'm sorry."

They both had it rough on the forehead.

"It's fine," Nonoko said as she stood up and helped the Mikan do the same thing. "Hey, you're the girl from before."

"And you're the girl from before," Mikan mimicked.

Nonoko eyed the bench on the side and sat on it. Mikan followed her. "I'm sorry I was rude to you. I am not usually like that but Anna and I fought and it's not really comfortable."

Mikan nodded in full understanding. "Hotaru and I fight, too. So, I think I can understand you. It's really normal to have conflicts with your friends, even if they are your best friends. What's best about that is after you fight, the friendship gets stronger."

"I just wanted to help. We were always together in everything and we never let others inside our small circle. Anna thinks it's not nice to be that anymore since we have to widen our group. It's like we're sisters but from different parents. Now, I know she's right. It can't always be the two of us only since it will be more fun to be with more people."

They almost had the same motive that gave Mikan more reason to interfere with their conflict.

"Changes aren't always scary, you know? It's essential for people to grow and be complete. I can tell that you and Nonoko had a longer history than my friendship with Hotaru so don't let a small thing overcome the bigger and more important thing. Fighting is normal and yes it could be resolved but if we prolonged it, some permanent damage may occur which is never good. "

Mikan was surprised at what she just said. Changes that occurred in her life, most of them were scary, but here she sprouted that they were not always something to fear.

"Seems you're right. I guess I'll have to make it up to her, huh?"

Mikan tapped her shoulders without the intention of feeling they were close already but for Nonoko to feel that it's alright. "Yes, you do. Nice talking to you, Nonoko. I'm Mikan, by the way."

"Thanks for listening, Mikan."

"Anytime."

Nonoko smiled and stood up. "I should go now."

"Me too. See you!" Mikan waved, glad that she just made a friend by bumping into her.

"See you!"

Mikan stayed sitting on the bench for a while. That was so fast! She was in no position to give advice and yet she did it. Should she regret it or let it be? Mikan was stuck. She found it hard to judge if her actions were acceptable or irritating because she just interfered. But it was just a free advice and there was no harm done. Right. She held no ill intentions and sooner or later, she would befriend the two. Mikan nodded, convincing herself she did the right thing.

"So prying is your forte. Figures."

The voice astonished her because he was the last person she expected to see at this area of the school. Funny how she thought of Ruka earlier and then Natsume was here. Fate played her and she did not like it. Natsume sat on the space occupied by Nonoko before. Mikan scanned the place and distanced herself, worrying that people might get the wrong idea. Natsume found her actions stupid and amusing. He wanted to laugh because an actual girl was worried that she could be seen with him. He was Natsume Hyuuga for heaven's sake. Any girl would die just to sit beside him.

"Really? At this early morning, you'll criticize me, Hyuuga?" she fired.

"I didn't know we need to schedule it," Natsume mocked effortlessly.

Mikan pouted. "Jerk."

"You should not meddle with other people's problems. Who do you think you are?" his tone was accusing and upset.

Mikan crossed her arms, offended by his question. "I just wanted to help."

"Helping is different from being annoying," Natsume threw in, smirking at the fact that he made her irritated. "Don't act like some hero, Sakura."

"I don't want to be one and saving the world isn't my specialty but saving my friends is," Mikan defended, with hand gestures and stomping feet. She was serious.

Natsume was not even close to accepting her reason. She pried and that was the end and he hated it. "They're old. They know what's right from what is wrong. They don't really need you because they can figure it out themselves."

Mikan looked defeated and diverted her gaze, biting her lip in frustration. "Why are we having this talk?" she asked, looking back at Natsume.

"Why do you like Ruka anyway?"Natsume quickly asked, changing the topic.

Mikan shrugged. It was a personal question and she could only give a subjective answer but if this would shut Natsume up, she was more than willing to risk it. "He's really easy to like. I find him sweet and caring."

"Funny how you can say that when you don't even know him."

"That's why I joined under your supervision," she reminded with a stern voice.

Natsume crossed his legs in a manly way and rested his arm on the edge of the bench. He looked at Mikan who refused to make eye contact with him. "It just proved how superficial you can get. You don't really want this. You just wanted in because you wanted to be noticed."

"Do I really have to explain myself to you? You already judged me and I doubt I can change that."

"Because you will never deserve Ruka," he emphasized.

Mikan was angry at him because he would always use those words which she hated the most.

"Don't be so concerned, Hyuuga. Why are you agitated anyway? Jealous that Ruka is more likeable than you?" Mikan mocked with all her might.

Natsume smirked. "Like I care."

He stood up, ready to leave. Natsume was still finding the answer on why he would waste time talking to Mikan Sakura when he could break her determination without uttering a word. Maybe because it was fun to tease her. Mikan posed a challenge to him, proving that not every girl in this world or in this school to be specific could like him. Like not in a romantic way but in a platonic manner. Girls flocked to him like they know him and he hated it. He hated their pretentions.

There were many things Natsume hated. He hated going everyday in a boring and lifeless house like his. He hated how he was so stupid before. He hated that he had to repeat third year because of the misfortune of stopping middle of the year. He hated how his family turned out. He could list the things he hated but he would not do so because he hated seeing destroy himself. There were things he liked like his friends but things like this would not be enough to crack him. Mikan Sakura came into the picture and he hated her already, making him hate her more for witnessing her prying attitude. He hated when people do that.

"Why do you hate me so much when you don't even know me?" Mikan asked. It made Natsume refrain from leaving.

Natsume turned around with a strict expression. His hands on pocket but clenched. "Girls like you are either liars or potential liars."

"What if I prove to you—"

"No need. All of you are just the same."

He walked out on her which made Mikan grumpy. She wanted to kick his butt, punch him in the face, roll him all over the mud, and flush him in the toilet. She was aggravated more than she could imagine. Mikan didn't think she was capable of disliking someone. Natsume was just a few meters away and she wanted to throw her bag at him. She asked herself what people in the academy saw in him. Natsume had a bad attitude that didn't match his face. He walked in his usual posture, arrogant, as girls around the Walk spied him without having idea how bad he could be.

Mikan grabbed her bag in a violent manner. Her face red from anger and she made unnecessary noises making other students see her as crazy. She was about to go on the same direction where Natsume went before she changed her mind and took the opposite way instead. She didn't give a damn if she needed to travel the whole school just to get to her classroom, she needed to get away from Natsume.

"Did I just see you and the Natsume Hyuuga talking?" a person with long, blonde hair appeared from the bush.

Mikan smiled briefly at the entrance and kept on walking. "Nothing's going on, Dad."

The man looked upwards then on the side. "Who said I'm going to ask about that?"

Mikan halted, facing her father who did the same thing. "You always do and I hope it's already clear to you that talking to a boy doesn't mean a relationship is happening."

"When will I see you with a boy who is more than a friend, Mikan?" Narumi asked hopelessly.

It was a dream of Narumi to see his daughter finally being in a relationship. Narumi thought it would be better for her to widen her circle and fall in love. Sweet, young love was always the best. So innocent and pure. He was his own daughter's matchmaker and he was proud of it. Mikan was a beautiful girl with a bright personality despite of the issues she'd faced so Narumi could not conclude anything on why his daughter had yet to have a boyfriend.

"Soon," Mikan answered cheekily which got Narumi excited.

"I remember. The Student Council President, right? Have you talked to him?"

Mikan turned happy all of a sudden. Mood swings was one of the side effects of having a crush indeed. "You could say that but our very first conversation is not so beautiful."

"But you have lots of opportunities now to do so!" Narumi encouraged, clapping his hands. Finally! Even if it wasn't the Natsume Hyuuga, a Ruka Nogi sounded nice.

"I know and I'm excited."

Narumi could not be happier for his daughter. It took a long time before Mikan trusted herself that she could love again. He could not wait to tell the good news to Serina. His dear Serina who he missed so much that even words could not describe the longing.

"So what were you and the Natsume Hyuuga talking?"

Mikan laughed. "Can you please drop the _the_? You make him sound like a mighty one."

"He is though."

"Whatever," Mikan replied, rolling her eyes, "Apparently, he's best friends with Ruka and he doesn't like me. He thinks I'm superficial and will never be worth of Ruka's affection."

Narumi's expression changed to anger. "That handsome boy! Who does he think he is to tell you that? I'm gonna get him! I'm gonna fail him in my class!"

Mikan giggled more and tapped her father's shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry, Dad. I think he just said that because he has yet to know me but I can already feel that we can be friends."

Narumi nodded and added slyly, "Or more than friends."

"Dad!"

Narumi continued his pace first and spread his arms in delight. "Imagine how good looking my grandchildren will be when you marry him."

"What a disgusting thought," Mikan mumbled, shivering in hatred.

"No, it's not. It's a wonderful thought."

"Dad! How could you think like that?"

"Well, the Natsume Hyuuga also has a story. It would be nice if you two get to know each other in a platonic manner."

The idea perked Mikan's interest. "Do you know his story?" she asked in curiosity and she knew her busybody self was active again.

"I only know rumors so it's better if you will hear it directly from him."

"You are making me think it's something dramatic."

Narumi looked her in the eye, meaning he was serious. "Every life story is."

"You're right," Mikan agreed lifelessly. How could she forget about it? Behind every action was a reason. Natsume was a jerk for some reason. Oh, Mikan was excited to discover whatever that was. "Oh, I have to go now."

"See you this evening my lovely daughter."

"Bye!"

* * *

The tiring classes for the day were done. Everyone made their way home while Mikan waited for Yuu. Even though their houses were on different directions, they made it a point to part ways at the gate of the school. Mikan had no club activities for today and would only have to attend tomorrow morning instead. Joining in Sports Club required everyday commitment. She had to go to school earlier for morning practice and sometimes in the afternoon when training needed to be intensive. No complaints from her though since she loved sports and known for acing at it.

Yes, she sucked at Math but she could compensate it with sports. She was naturally gifted at it. She could learn things faster. Mikan remembered the first time she played volleyball. A few hours of teaching and she could already play it like she had been playing forever. Sometimes, she wished Math could be that easy. Like solving an equation the moment she saw it. Though that was impossible, it still got her thinking if things were different. If she was good at Math and sucked at sports, would she be happy? She met most of her friends from doing sports and built her confidence there. She stopped for a year to focus on entering a good high school but never had she forgotten about it.

Mikan stood in front of the vendo machine waiting for her drinks when Yuu came finally.

"Hey, Yuu. Tired?"

"Yes."

"Here," she said, offering him a canned drink.

"Thanks."

Mikan pulled the tab and before she took a sip, she asked, "Why are you working extra hard these past few weeks?"

Yuu sipped before answering. "It's for my Mom."

"She forced you to this?" Mikan asked, her tone rising.

"No. I want to do this for her. I want to ace the coming exams."

"You always do, Yuu! What difference would it make? Isn't it enough? What do they want?"

"I want to make my Mom proud," calmly, Yuu answered.

"Yuu, acing exams is not the only way. Doing simple things like always greeting them good morning will do."

Yuu looked tense but his voice was calm. "I know what I'm doing, Mikan. But you are also correct."

"Fine. But don't get annoyed if I am reminding you always."

Being an only child had its advantages and disadvantages. But in Yuu's case, he overcame the disadvantages because he found siblings from his friends especially in Mikan whose situation was alike and at the same time not so much. He wanted to tell her the real reason but doing so would only make Mikan worry and he knew how Mikan acted around in a situation like him.

"You only want the best for me. I know. Thanks."

They missed the stairs which left Mikan confused. They were supposedly to take it and head to the school gate but instead they took a familiar path. "Where are we heading to?" Mikan asked but in her mind she already had the idea.

"Need to get our proposal from Anna. Heard it was approved."

Mikan suddenly remembered about the proposal they discussed a few days ago. "That's great. I didn't know your friends with Anna."

"Ah, yeah."

Mikan thought it was stupid of her not to connect the dots. Of course Yuu knew them. He was a class representative ever since he stepped foot in the academy. This was the moment Mikan realized that Yuu's circle might be bigger than hers, not that she was competing, but it made her think she's caging herself to the same people as far as she could remember. Good thing she decided to join clubs. That way she could gain other friends just like Yuu.

They reached a familiar office in which Mikan casually entered.

"Hey, Anna! Hello, Nonoko."

"You're here for the proposal?" Anna asked in delight and handed a piece of paper. "Here. The SC made some revisions because we have a strict budget to follow."

"No problem. But I hope it's not much," said Yuu.

Nonoko finished stacking files before she turned to Mikan. "Can we ask a favor, Mikan?"

"Sure."

Nonoko automatically smiled and grabbed a thick folder. "We're supposed to deliver this to Natsume's house but we have a report to write tomorrow and we have quizzes on every subject and delivering this can take half our time because Natsum'e house is opposite to ours so can you please deliver the papers instead?"

Mikan shivered. "Scary quizzes. What are these anyway?"

Nonoko took the question as a positive sign. "The proposals for the school festival. Natsume left early with Ruka because they needed to buy paint for the office and just asked us to deliver this to their house."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Really?" Anna interfered with a cheerful and excited tone.

Mikan nodded with a smile, staring at the folder. "Really. I'm part of this, right? I can do this. Even if I want to strangle him every time I see him I'll do it."

The three were surprised at her revelation. It was not a common fact to them that Natsume and Mikan already hated each because everyone knew they just met.

Yuu noticed the surprised looks on Anna and Nonoko's faces and he could not help but comment, "You're scary, Mikan."

Mikan smirked. "Sorry. Where is his place anyway?"

* * *

Natsume's house was a bit far from Alice Academy. It covered at least three bus stops but Mikan took the leisure of walking. Walking barely made her tired because she was used to it. She hated cars and riding on it was something she feared not so long ago. The security in charged asked for her identification. Natsume lived in an exclusive subdivision, not surprising at his status. Mikan heard his parents were the richest people in Japan but she argued it was an exaggeration. She heard another rumor that Natsume's family owned a food chain that sold food too expensive for anyone's pocket but Mikan thought that it was another exaggeration.

She had no interest in Natsume Hyuuga until he insulted her to the bones. She did not even know what summoned her to agree and go to his house. It was something she never imagined doing, her visiting his home. Well, it was not like she was here because of something personal, she's here because of work. Nothing else. She would introduce herself, leave the papers, and bid adieu. The security said that the Hyuugas lived two blocks away from the main gate and it was noticeable because it's the only house in the neighborhood painted with white and gold rumored to be real gold. Mikan frowned. Another shameless rumor.

Mikan reached the house, not minding the sweat her body exerted just to come here. The house was indeed painted with white and gold but Mikan doubted it was real gold. It was bigger than the houses beside it and this just proved that the Hyuugas were rich but Mikan still had no trust with the rumors. Just like her favorite house, the home of the Hyuuga was covered in white fences with an elegant fountain on the middle. It was like a function hall rather than a house. Mikan walked slowly and reached for the doorbell. She pressed once and curious on how beautiful the house could be inside.

"Excuse me. Who are you, Miss?" a middle-aged lady greeted her wearing a uniform full of frills. Mikan guessed she was the head maid or something.

"Oh, hello! I came to deliver this to Hyuuga. Is he here?" she asked trying to portray her nicest voice. Mikan did not like Natsume very much but she did not want to leave a bad impression.

"What is your name, Miss?"

"Tell him Mikan Sakura is here."

"Will do, Ma'am. Please enter."

Mikan had no plans of entering but it seemed like the head maid had no plans of giving the proposal directly to Natsume. She panicked, not knowing if Natsume will come down or she would just leave the paper at the mini round table then go. The interior was modernly furnished. The living room was bigger than normal similar to a large hall divided into two semi-rooms and in the middle was a large staircase that Mikan could only see in movies. Both sides were asymmetrically designed with the same couches, tables, and paintings. Mikan reckoned that the two living rooms were made to accommodate more guests. It looked like the Hyuugas were fond of holding parties.

On Mikan's right was an entrance in which she guessed the dining hall. Everything in this house was a hall and not just a simple room. Natsume lived so lavishly but he never looked like it or just she thought. When it felt like eternity and there was no sign of human being coming down the stairs, Mikan walked near the table to leave the papers but was interrupted.

"Who are you?" an authoritative womanly voice echoed in the living room.

Mikan quickly refrained from touching the desk and turned around. A strict-looking woman with medium length black hair, wearing formal clothes not appropriate for a simple dinner appeared on the grand staircase. Seriously, this house knew no simplicity. Mikan felt inferior, the same effect Natsume Hyuuga gave her.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I'm Mikan Sakura and here to give this to Hyuuga."

The lady looked sharply at her like she was some stray dog that finally found a home. Mikan did not like the look but she had to act accordingly since this was not her territory. "I'm Kaoru Hyuuga. Natsume's mother. You came late and it's almost dinner time."

Mikan bit her lip. The woman, even if they just met, managed to make her feel guilty about something she's innocent. She made her regret to think that walking was a good idea. Mikan needed an opportunity to get out and finish her business. She needed a savior to save her from this woman's wrath. She could tell that Kaoru Hyuuga didn't like her very much. What did she expect? Even Natsume thought she was worthless.

Like a miracle, Natsume came down from the stairs. Mikan took a good look at the two Hyuugas and she realized Natsume had a mother where he could inherit his good looks. "You," Natsume said, quite surprised seeing a person he never thought would step into his house.

Mikan regained her composure. "Here are the remaining proposals. Anna and Nonoko can't make it."

"I can see that," Natsume said, smirking and passed his mother without acknowledgement.

Mikan placed the folder on the nearest solid thing she could find. "I have to go," she announced, heading to the door.

"Going already? How rude! Have dinner with us, child."

Mikan halted and faced her newest nightmare. "Oh, thank you, Ma'am but I should really be going."

"You are really being disrespectful."

Kaoru Hyuuga was known for being straightforward and honest. Too honest to the point where you already have your dignity insulted but she couldn't care less. Mikan knew nothing about her and this could explain her unpreparedness for her vile mouth and rapid thoughts. Like Natsume, she judged people at first glance. Being a target of the Hyuugas was not something Mikan fantasized but here she was taking it all. First she was worthless and now she was disrespectful. What could be next?

"I didn't mean to," she defended with her voice lower than usual.

Natsume watched Mikan in misery. He could not say he enjoyed it because he definitely was not. Her mother was always difficult on people especially when they didn't pose the attitude she wanted to see. Natsume knew Mikan did not want to stay longer in this house so intervening would now be good.

"Just go inside, Kaoru."

Kaoru, even though she's the head of the house, listened to her son. "I'm expecting," she bid, eyeing Mikan.

Natsume watched his mother exit as he completely went down and got the papers from Mikan. He needed to finish it tonight for every class to start immediately in preparing for the festival. Not every proposition was approved and in order to save time, they just made an agreement that the classes with unapproved proposals should just join other classes of their liking and help them. His attention went back to Mikan who eyed the path his mother took.

"Your mother is as scary as you. Can't I just go?" Mikan asked without the intention of offending Natsume.

Natsume was amazed on how frank she could really be, just like his mother. He decided dinner would be more fun if Mikan was to attend. "Just do what she says if you don't want your dad fired," he commanded.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Whoa. Just how could she do that?"

Natsume shrugged. "Practically owning the school can."

This was the first time Mikan had a clear idea on how rich the Hyuugas were. She wanted to question him about wealth but that would be weird and out of place. No, she was not interested in their money but on why despite of having so much money to spend, they did not look happy. If she was only closer to him, asking why he stopped for a year and the details of it would be easier. Somehow, Mikan felt that a person like Natsume was someone she could help. He was being decent now and if he could only act like this every time then conflicts wouldn't arise.

"This is weird and embarrassing. I never imagined eating dinner in your grand house when I'm supposed to drop paper works. It's like eating with the enemy."

Natsume smiled a little but managed to hide it. He knew she referred to the popular phrase 'sleeping with the enemy'. They were not friends and they disliked each other. The closest label for them was enemies and he was kind of relieved to know that Mikan knew they could not be friends.

"You're funny," he said.

"I'm not having fun though," Mikan quickly said, frowning.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes, "Free advice? Be at your best behavior."

"You are in no position to tell me that though," Mikan said, referring how bad Natsume treated her, "Why is your home so large that we aren't still in the dining room?"

Natsume found the sentence odd. Facing Mikan with a tensed expression, he said, "This is a house, not a home."

Mikan made a step backward with two hands waving in midair. "Please don't go grumpy on me now that I'm eating with the enemy."

Mikan made him smile for the second time tonight. If that was a leap, he didn't know. Natsume was far impressed by her attitude and girls like her were too risky to trust. They would pose the perfect cheerful attitude, get your trust, and then slam you heart into a million pieces because they found out they never really loved you. Natsume could not take a girl like Mikan would become Ruka's nightmare. He hated her presence and her intentions but getting rid of her would just mean losing grip also. He needed to know her and then evaluate after that.

They reached the dining hall with a long table similar to those seen in large gatherings. Mikan thought for a second there was a party but unfortunately there were just three people in the hall, apart from the maids whose qualifications must to be beauty queen like because they were all tall, beautiful, and smart-looking. Kaoru Hyuuga must really be a perfectionist. Mikan had no doubt Natsume came after her.

"I see you stayed," she acknowledged and took seat. Kaoru liked preparing the table. Of course, she did not want to ask everything to the maids. She had the tendency to take things seriously like dinner preparation.

After the chef cooked the dishes, it would be under sample tasting by the head maid and then Kaoru. If she disliked the taste, the chef would have to make another dish or redo the cooking again. Everything in the household was controlled by her except for her son. Natsume grew like his mother who had everything under control and he never made the wrong decisions, at least not every time. Kaoru trusted Natsume more than she trusted herself. She knew that her son could surpass her sometime in the future and she never doubted his abilities except for picking the right girl to love. Natsume needed help at that department.

"Didn't want to miss the opportunity of eating with you Ma'am," Mikan replied, insincere of her words.

Kaoru raised eyebrows. "Am I a fool to believe you?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

Natsume hated arguing girls so he once again interrupted. "Let's just eat," he said, taking a seat on the right side of her mother.

One by one, the foods were served. Mikan thought that doing such was to buy time for Natsume's father to get to dinner but that was not the case. It looked like the man of the house was not present and what was weirder they never mentioned anything about him. The maids kept on serving foods too many for three and Mikan doubted they could eat all of them. None of the foods were familiar to her, making her doubtful on how to eat them right. Finally, when the steak was served, she smiled. That was the only food on the table she had a background with.

When she was about to take some steak, a maid served her with the food. Mikan disliked the setting because she was more than capable of getting her own food but looking at the two Hyuugas who were more than used on serving them, she could not complain. Again, this was not her territory. Different colors of drinks were on the table but in the end she chose water just to be safe.

"So, Mikan, right? What does your father do?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence.

"He's a teacher at Alice Academy," Mikan answered proudly.

Narumi served the academy longer than she could remember and even if it was not her dream to be an AA student, he convinced her to be. Teachers had benefits of free tuition fees whenever their children decided to be an AA student. So for Narumi to save money, she agreed. Mikan was sure she made her father happy with that decision judging with his smile several years ago. Thinking about it, Narumi gave her everything.

"Hmm, that's good. Natsume never mentioned you before so I'm surprised to see such unfamiliar face."

"I just joined the club," she replied, laughing awkwardly.

Kaoru knew what she meant. She continued to observe Mikan with hawk eyes. Kaoru was very keen when it comes to mistakes and improper ways. The first time she saw Mikan, she knew penetrating her would be easy.

"Dear, you don't eat steak like that."

Mikan stopped for a second. "Sorry."

Natsume rolled his eyes, annoyed at the show his mother was putting. "Here," he offered, slicing Mikan's steak with ease.

"I never thought there is a proper way," Mikan mumbled.

"Not teaching you enough, eh?" Kaoru insulted.

Mikan gave Kaoru Hyuuga the most disapproving look she could express. "Are you insulting me, Ma'am?" she asked even if she knew the answer.

"Offended?" Kaoru retorted with a sinister smile.

Mikan lost her temper. She dropped her utensils, making them clatter with the plate. It was the loudest sound of the night that got everyone their attention. "I can't believe you. You invited me to dinner, asked me random questions, and now insulting me."

"And you are being disrespectful," Kaoru said, overpowering Mikan's voice.

Mikan stood up, ready to leave. The chair almost fell when she did so. "Well, you did it first. I only wanted to deliver the papers but this is what I got."

Kaoru scoffed at Mikan's attitude. She could not believe that a little girl like Mikan could have the guts to oppose her. "Lost your appetite?" she added, provoking Mikan to be angrier.

Mikan stood straight, breathing calmly. Yes, this was not her territory but her dignity was. She really failed on establishing a good relationship with the Hyuugas. Kaoru had no right to insult Narumi because he was more than a father to her. Mikan could not accept that ill talk to her father. Narumi deserved more than that. Mikan concluded that the Hyuugas were judgmental and acted high and mighty because they had the money. But she would not let tonight pass without a fight.

"Please don't look down on me, Ma'am. A person's worth is not measured on how he eats his steak. Thank you very much for the expensive dinner. I should go now."

Kaoru was astonished on what Mikan said. She thought she was already invincible but a teenager she just met had the ability of getting into her nerves already. "Oh, please do, disrespectful child."

Mikan made a run to the door. She could not wait to get out of this house. Beautiful houses with bad memories. She was wrong to expect that Natsume's mother would be different and could actually accommodate her like a kind person. She did not expect Kaoru to be such an evil entity. Now, Mikan was more than sure Kaoru banned her from stepping into this subdivision which would not surprise her if the Hyuugas owned it.

A familiar presence passed her and she was surprised to see Natsume followed her. Mikan thought he enjoyed the insulting his mother did to her but here he was. For a moment there, Mikan thought of hope. Hope for Natsume Hyuuga and belief that he was different from his own mother.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

It was a kind offer that Mikan chose to refuse. "No. You don't have to." She refused for a reason.

Natsume smirked at her stubbornness. "What? Your pride can't take too much insulting? Trust me I'm not insulting you this time."

Natsume knew it was not sympathy that overcame him to follow Mikan and offer her a ride home. More like he wanted to talk longer to her, to find out where did her courage come to talk back to his mother. No one stood up to Kaoru from his group of friends before. Even Ruka who was close to Kaoru feared her because he knew what she could do. That was it. Mikan had no idea what Kaoru could do. She knew nothing, making her courageous enough to defend her so called honor. Yes, he did give her a heads up but certainly not enough.

"No, no. Go inside and continue eating with your Mom. It's not nice to eat alone, you know? And I know my way home."

Natsume wondered if Mikan ever ate alone for her to say that. He might not know Mikan that deep but he knew enough to say that she had a happy family background. Narumi was Natsume's jolly teacher in English that was fond of him in a way he hated. From what he heard, Narumi was the same in their household. Usually, Natsume called him gay for his girlish act and him being married didn't help. Narumi married his co-English teacher, Serina. She transferred schools two years ago and now based in Matsuyama. Serina could only go home to Tokyo once every month but that did not make her relationship with Narumi falter. It was reported that Serina made the transfer because of personal issues that Natsume had no interest with.

It was crazy on how one sentence said a lot about Mikan Sakura.

"Don't be stubborn," Natsume insisted but deep down he was just testing her.

Mikan appreciated the offer but she also knew that if Natsume leaves before dinner was over, it would aggravate her situation pertaining to Kaoru Hyuuga. "I'm really okay. Please don't leave your mother alone. It's a long way to get to the entrance but I can manage."

"Don't act nice."

Mikan glared at him. "I'm serious. Go back."

There was authority in her voice that might not equal his but he followed still.

"If that makes you satisfied, Mikan Sakura."

"Stop wasting time, the Natsume Hyuuga."

"The Natsume Hyuuga?" asked Natsume, confused. He never expected to hear that from Mikan who hated his arrogance.

Mikan smiled, knowing that it had taken aback Natsume. She looked away, still wearing the smile, and explained the reason why. "Yeah. My dad calls you that although I don't know why."

"You have a funny dad," Natsume commented. He said it out of the many encounters he had with Narumi.

Mikan nodded and suddenly remembered her father who must be waiting for her. She forgot to tell him she had an errand to make and now he must be delaying dinner for her. "Let's stop talking about this and just go inside. Family time is the most important activity in the world."

"As you wish," Natsume said lifelessly and went back.

He doubted that family time was that important and he knew Kaoru was no longer inside that empty dining hall.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**I'm finally on vacation! I have three weeks to spend according to my will. ****Thank you for reading this chapter. By the way, what can you say about the chapter? Anything would be good. **


	4. Meetings

**Something You've Read Before**

**Chapter Three**

_**Meetings **_

"H-hello. I'm here to, uhmm, to give you this."

Mikan stopped for a second and began to think the first time Ruka Nogi caught her attention. She remembered meeting his humble presence even though he was a successful student. Ruka aced academics and his charming attitude raised his popularity. Mikan worried a little because she knew popularity meant adversaries also but so far she had not heard news that Ruka took an interest with someone and that gave her hope. Ruka had the perfect prince charming look with his blonde hair, ever-smiling face, and soft voice. He looked impossible to anger.

On the day of Opening Ceremony was the first Mikan saw Ruka. She ran too fast that made her fall and if it was not for Ruka, she might have suffered some serious bruises especially on the face. That was the first interaction they had and from then on Mikan continued being updated about his life. He ran for Vice Presidency and then aimed for Presidency in which he both won. For her, Ruka had no negative side. In her eyes, he was perfect. Ruka was known to be approachable and accommodating and yet here she was, nervous to hell because they had another interaction.

"Oh, the letter. Thanks!" Ruka exclaimed, all smiles. He failed to pay full attention to Mikan because he was busy doing homework when she entered. Mikan stood there, seemed like waiting for something and that was when Ruka recognized the messenger. "Hey, we've met before."

"Yeah, we did!"

"You're the loud girl who quarreled with Natsume," Ruka said mindlessly.

Mikan frowned. For a second there, she thought he would remember the Opening Ceremony. "I left a not so good first impression, I supposed."

Ruka looked guilty and regretted his wrong choice of words. "No worries. I think you're a bright, interesting person."

Those words were like magic to Mikan. Ruka was full of compliments and Mikan didn't mind if he sprouted it to others like her. She waited for this moment to happen, even prepared for it and yet she felt like stuttering. Mikan needed help when it comes to boys since she never had a romantic relationship with one. Love was not her priority really but when she felt the wonders of having a crush, it was like she treated crushes, liking, and loving adventures of a lifetime.

"Really?" Mikan asked for confirmation, full with hope that Ruka might find her interesting as well. His best friend did but not in a good way.

"You are Imai's best friend, right?"

"I am. We've been best friends since elementary days. Actually, we're like sisters from different parents."

Ruka treated the statement as good news. "What's your name, by the way?"

Mikan offered her hand with the brightest smile she could make. "Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Mikan."

"You too, Ruka Nogi."

"Thanks for this," Ruka acknowledged, lifting the paper she delivered.

"Sure! Anytime."

"I have to go. See you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

Mikan watched him go as her cheeks got redder and redder. She could almost hear her beating heart as the crush of his life walked farther from her. She put a hand over her chest and made a fist while her knees wobbled and all of these because she talked to Ruka Nogi. This was the crush effect she read on the internet several months ago. She could not wait to tell her best friend so she made a run for it, to her best friend's classroom.

"Hotaru, we've talked!" she announced with her loud voice sending Hotaru's class, which was on break, to murmur.

Hotaru looked blank and then said, "That explains the stupid smile."

Mikan jumped in place and dragged her best friend out. "He's so kind unlike Hyuuga," she said in a lower voice, careful for not others to hear especially Natsume Hyuuga was Hotaru's classmate.

"Are comparisons really necessary?"

Mikan nodded merrily, walking in short distance back and forth. "He's too humble. He told me that I am a bright girl. Isn't that great, Hotaru? I left a good impression on him. Oh gosh."

Hotaru rolled her eyes but Mikan was unable to notice it because she was too busy being happy. "Don't overreact, Mikan. You think too hard."

"Ruka's nice and it made me happy to know he's nice."

"Fantasy isn't reality."

"I'm aware," Mikan said quickly, "And that's the point, I'm aware and ready."

Hotaru rolled her eyes again and decided to divert the topic. "How was the preparation for the festival?" she asked in her slow, cold voice.

School Festival will happen in two weeks. It was as excited as it sounded. School Fests in Alice Academy were always highly anticipated packed with VIPs and marvelous presentations. As a result, people in Tokyo and even in other prefectures purposely go to AA just to attend the event. It was a whole week celebration giving the students a short break from books and lectures. This was also a week for bonding, decision-making, and flaunting of hidden skills. Artistic talents, out of the blue, came out at a week like this.

"Going great. As usual, Yuu is amazing at his job."

Hotaru slowly nodded, her eyes narrowed. "That's surprising considering how his Mom is doing."

Mikan's expression turned grim. That statement did not sit well on her.

"How is his Mom doing? What do you mean, Hotaru?" she asked, worried.

"Right. You don't know."

"What is it that I don't know?" Mikan asked in a panicking tone.

Hotaru sighed and looked the other way. "Better ask him."

* * *

"Yuu! Yuu!" Mikan shouted, sending the whole working class in slight worry. "Yuu! We need to talk."

Yuu stood up already but their classmates still wondered what was about to happen. The moment the news arrived that their proposal got approved, everyone was divided into teams for the work to be done faster but it did not affect their unity as a class. Everyone had a common goal and that was for the School Festival to be more successful than ever. Students felt more involvement this year because the SC asked their opinion all the way, like they were a panel to be pleased. They felt good because at least their voices were heard.

Mikan dragged Yuu on the corner to at least hide their conversation from prying eyes and ears. Yes, their class was a big group of open people but the chat they were about to have was personal. Yuu clearly saw agitation on Mikan's face that somehow gave him an idea what their topic would be. She must be furious at him for not telling the moment he received the news. He made her think that he was fine and nothing else was going on. He hid the situation even after promising that they would tell each other when something came up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why the heck you didn't tell me?" Mikan furiously asked with a face expressing her utter annoyance at Yuu.

Yuu looked around to check if someone else heard it. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I just don't want you to worry."

"Are you stupid? You're my friend. I have every right to be worried!" Mikan yelled, making the class look at them and drawing curiosity what they were talking about. The brunette noticed the attention so she lowered her voice when she asked, "How long?"

Yuu gulped at the question. He hated answering it because it represented a deadline that will never be likeable for anyone. The deadline scared him and every time he thought of it, he was ready to burst into tears.

"A month, a few weeks, a few days. I don't know, Mikan. As much as possible, we don't think about it."

Mikan nodded, connecting the dots and leaning on the wall. "That's why you wanted to do good in exams."

"I want to make her proud no matter how limited the days are," Yuu emotionally stated as if he struggled saying the last words.

"I want to visit her," Mikan declared.

Mikan and his mom had a connection similar to those mother and daughter relationships. It actually did not surprise Yuu much because Mikan was the kind of person easy to be with and whom you can really trust. But Yuu also knew that Mikan was not good in dealing with very sad emotions and he did not want to inflict past memories to her.

"We can do that after the school festival. Let's have fun for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The class is depending on me." Yuu studied his classmates who seemed to be having fun and feeling no pressure at all. He was the backbone of the class and he could not afford to break now. "Let's go back?"

"Okay."

When they turned around to get back to work, squeals erupted in the classroom. Mikan saw girls giggling and suddenly bouncing from their seats. She could not come up with a reason why they reacted like they saw a popular celebrity until Yuu walked past her and talked to a very familiar person that made her eyes narrow and lips formed in a thin line. Mikan felt her cheeks puffed and suddenly the talk she had with Yuu disappeared from her mind. Mikan swore that Natsume glanced unhappily at her for a second before ignoring her completely, not that she wanted his attention.

"Hey, Natsume."

"You're friends with him?" Mikan asked in disbelief, her voice almost squeaked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Mikan crossed her arms and muttered in her breath, "How weird."

"Why don't you just go back in sewing?" Natsume snarled, obviously hating her presence already. Mikan shot one last glare before pacing out.

The interaction made Yuu smile. It was the first time he got to see them quarrel in action and he could not wait to watch them bicker. He was not having bad intentions at all but it was nice to see someone getting face to face with Natsume's wrath. Of all people, Yuu could not believe it was Mikan.

"What brings you here, Natsume?"

All eyes on them as Natsume's existence stayed in the room. The girls saw him a prized possession, like a huge tasty cake and everyone wanted a bite. He was tall perfectly matched with the fine body. His soft, black hair emphasized his good looking features and no one would dare to say he had imperfections. Mikan rolled her eyes because her classmates were yet to stop ogling Natsume that made her curious and study him too. Yes, he had the appeal, the face, the brains, the money, and the status. Thinking about that, Mikan felt inferior to him. He had everything while she was struggling to get anything.

"Ruka wants us for dinner. You know, the usual."

"I'll be there," he answered quickly.

Mikan knew about this meeting with Yuu's other friends but she never asked who they were. She was never interested but now she regretted not asking. She could have asked Yuu about Natsume Hyuuga's embarrassing flaws and use it against him. Blackmailing was new to her and she was willing to perform one to shut Natsume up.

"Yuuuuu!" a voice, getting loud by the second, sent the class in squeals again.

Yuu fondly smiled at the owner of the voice. No doubt it was him. "So loud, Koko."

"I've missed you, Yuu!" Koko announced, spreading his arms to envelope Yuu in a hug he ignored.

"Don't make fun of my name," Yuu scolded with a frown, looking like a child.

Koko smiled away the reminder and shook Yuu by the shoulder to show his excitement for tonight's mini event. "I'm not sorry though! Are you coming later? Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Sumire will be there."

"It's like we're having a reunion," replied Yuu in enthusiasm. It had been a while since they have become complete.

"We should have some fun before a stressful week," Natsume reminded.

Yuu agreed. Preparing for the festival was not just all about the store they would build but the totality of it. The SC laid all the plans, filling five days of the week. The highlights were the formal program for Alice Academy's alumni and bosses, one-day Sports Fest, blood-letting, the play prepared by freshmen and sophomores, the stores that will open on the third day, and the fireworks display on the last day. Faculty members were tasked to prepare a dance number as a return entertainment to the students. It would be a stressful week indeed so a suggestion from Sumire was to relax before hell week comes for them to work better.

Somebody called Mikan for help since she was free at the moment. When she finished, Yuu waved at her and that was not a good idea for Mikan.

"I told Natsume that I'm going," Yuu began and it confused Mikan what he was talking about, "You want to come, Mikan? It's sort of a tradition for us to get together."

"No! I mean, no."

Uneasiness crept inside Mikan. She could not believe Yuu invited her to an exclusive mini party with his own circle of friends. She felt crossing the line if she would go that was why she immediately turned down the offer. It did not even matter if Hotaru, her best friend in the entire galaxy, would be there. She could be very prying sometimes but entering such an elite and unfamiliar circle was never her attitude.

"Everyone will be there. It will be fun."

"I don't think it's a good idea though," Mikan insisted, stealing a glance at Natsume to see his reaction. For sure, he would not approve. He was included to the reasons why she refused to go.

Yuu was equally stubborn. "Come on Mikan. You need to meet them."

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" Koko asked. His face changed into an expression of interest and gladness. He heard Mikan's name before and actually got anxious because he did not know her but now they met. Glad because he found a potential friend.

"Yes."

"Hotaru's best friend. Finally we meet. I'm Kokoro Yome."

"Nice to meet you," Mikan smiled back at him and turned to Yuu. "We're out of paper. I'll just go and find some."

It was obvious to Natsume that they had enough paper and that Mikan just made an excuse. He separated with his friends promising that they would meet at the old place before seven. On his way to get the things he left on the SC office, he saw Mikan sitting beside the vending machine. He paused from walking. The empty halls did not bother him because everyone was inside their respective classrooms putting their proposals to life. Natsume confused himself from judging Mikan as a very cliché person into thinking she was an intriguing being.

"I thought you're out to get paper."

It was said to tease her. She looked thinking deeply before he interrupted her peace.

"You," Mikan greeted, looking up to him. At first, she thought he followed her but then the SC office was just a few rooms away making her theory wrong. Her face showed astonishment even if.

"What's with the face?" Natsume asked that made Mikan conscious and sat beside her.

Mikan distanced herself from him. She had no plans on getting close to Natsume Hyuuga in the literal way. "Why are you talking to me?" she asked, knocking on her knees.

"The stunt you pulled in our house. Remember that?"

"Don't mind it. I don't take things seriously."

Natsume chuckled lowly. "I know. But I do. Kaoru threw a fit at me like she's my stupid therapist. So why don't you come tonight?"

"For the obvious reason that I don't belong to your group," Mikan explained, rolling her eyes. She could not believe Natsume did not see that one.

"You're friends with Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Imai."

"I don't want to impose," Mikan further explained with the look of annoyance.

She tried her best refusing the offer but suddenly Natsume himself came to her and asked her to go. Mikan had a feeling he was just being decent to embarrass herself in front of Alice Academy leaders. Natsume must have planned this to avenge her from the fit his own mother threw. Not like it was her fault, she did not wish to be there and she would never wish to annoy someone on purpose. Kaoru Hyuuga was just a mature woman with immature problems or attitude problems were really hereditary.

"What happened?"

Mikan stared at him. By the tone of his voice, he seemed worried for her which was entirely impossible. The sky was getting dark that made the hallways looked emptier. The strongest light source was the vending machine beside them and the proof that they were not the remaining persons on school was the noise coming out from the rooms before them.

"Nothing," Mikan answered after a long silence. "Why would you think something happened?" she continued out of the desire to seek answers.

"You are missing an opportunity to impress Ruka. Definitely, something happened."

"You talk like you know me."

"That's because you're pretty transparent. You are the kind of girl who feels so happy that she wants everybody to be happy."

"I feel happy?" Mikan giggled and pointed at herself.

Natsume paid attention to her by his red eyes. "Don't you?" he inquired as if it was a stupid thing to ask.

The question played on Mikan's mind in repeat. She never thought that the subject of happiness will be one of their topics. In fact, this was a rather personal conversation that she could not believe she was having with a jerk like him. Whenever she was with him, spontaneity happened. She knew the time was not enough to generalize but the frequency of it convinced her. Mikan disliked predictable happenings especially in movies. If it would be cliché, then it should be something not seen before. Natsume was her dose of surprises and she could not tell if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Hearing you say that makes me think you want to be happy in the same way you thought I feel it."

Natsume sensed sadness in her tone that he had no idea where it came from. Her quiet voice, almost unheard, felt familiar to him. She managed to make him feel confused every time they talked.

"No."

Mikan knew he was just denying it.

"You know Hyuuga, life is cruel most of the times. Every day we face nonstop problems for the promise that we can learn something from it. It's tiring to survive the experience, good and bad. But won't you agree that life, even if it sucks, is beautiful in every way?"

Natsume was friends with Yuu also so the knowledge about his real situation was not a secret to him. That situation was what Mikan referred in her earlier sentence. Even if she won't directly say it, Natsume was sure she was talking about that.

"You can't help everyone."

"I know that but that doesn't mean I won't try."

"So why don't you try coming tonight?" he suddenly asked, standing up.

"Why are you being decent?"

Natsume thought for a while to get the answer then smirked before answering, "Because Yuu invited you and I feel responsible for your rejection."

* * *

The decorations for their shop was still far from finished but Yuu called it a night after five because normal classes were still in and home works doubled this week to comply for next week's event. Mikan and the others walked in AA's parking lot with her on the back. Yuu happily chatted with his friends and she could not help feel left out. Natsume and Koko were new people for her. The friendliness she had should help but knowing she already in bad terms with Natsume, this could go well or not.

Yuu observed the quiet Mikan that he decided to approach her.

"You're coming. That's great."

"I hope I won't be a bother."

"For sure not."

"Are we riding a car?" Mikan asked, halting on her pace. Yuu nodded at her then everyone made their way inside. It was nerve-wracking enough that she had to gatecrash a semi-party but now she would ride an actual moving vehicle that no one should notice she hated cars or else they'll ask unnecessary questions.

"Please drive carefully," she reminded the moment she sat on the back.

"It's a 10-minute drive. What could happen?" Natsume arrogantly retorted. He remembered Mikan refusing his offer to drive her home and now she acted so scared as if the car would eat her.

"Anything can happen. Just drive carefully."

Koko waved a hand in midair, dismissing Mikan's fear. He was in the passenger seat, getting comfortable in his position. "Don't worry, Mikan. Natsume may be a bastard but he's a great driver."

"You wanna die tonight, Yome?" Natsume hissed with such venom.

"I take it back. Please spare my life!"

On that short drive, Mikan discovered a lot. Like Koko talked a lot, more than she could ever do. She learned that Sumire Shouda was his girlfriend, he was excited for the School Fest, and that he was scolded for sleeping in class today. Natsume made a few side comments but was quiet most of the time. Yuu and Koko bonded like those of brothers in which their closeness was obvious Mikan was happy for her friend.

"Here we are," Koko declared.

"Nice place," Mikan commented.

She had seen this bistro before. Their specialties on green board were displayed on both sides of the glass door. Its design was influenced by the Western similar to movies Mikan saw. She was excited to taste the food especially now hunger attacked her and a cup of coffee and a few pastries could definitely help. The place looked lavish, the type where only rich people could enter despite of it being a bistro.

"Natsume's family owns it," Koko shared, opening the door for Mikan.

Natsume hit Koko on the head and entered ahead. "Stop spurting stupid details, Yome."

"But it's true!" Koko wailed then turned to Mikan, "Natsume doesn't like it when their wealth becomes a topic."

"Why so?"

Koko shrugged. "Basically because he hates it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hey guys! Oh, we have an extra."

Mikan knew that was Sumire Shouda looking not so happy to see her. She wore the serious, bitchy look while her curls bounced as she walked towards her. The yellow light highlighted her pale face that could be categorized as pretty. Sumire was popular long before she entered school politics. That popularity served as her major advantage over competitors, winning her the position. Most of the officers in SC were popular before they won the position and they had good track records. Two days before the election, debates were meant to happen between the candidates and everyone included in the winners did well on that challenge.

Not only students knew candidates from their skills, also their plans and how they answer questions. That was made possible through the online newspaper of Alice Academy wherein they posted interviews they had of the candidates answering the same questions. Through this, students could be aware of their ability in speaking which was very important for a student leader.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna came into the scene.

"Sorry to come here without prior notice or any warning," Mikan apologetically said.

Nonoko frowned at the statement. "Stop talking like you're some storm. It's nice to have you here."

"Thanks," Mikan sincerely mumbled before taking a wider view at the place. "So what do you guys do here?"

Anna answered the question. "Eat. Talk. The boys play billiards while us girls gossip."

"Hotaru gossips?" Mikan asked in full disbelief.

"Sumire usually does the talking," Nonoko supplied.

"That I am," were Sumire's direct words to her and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Sumire Shouda."

"Hello!" Mikan exclaimed, accepting her hand.

Sumire crossed her arm, studying the brunette's features. Her expression seemed to be disappointed and more unexplainable things. "You're cheerful. You are not beautiful but you have a nice smile."

"Just take that as a compliment," Nonoko whispered.

Frank people. Mikan had met many of them and even befriended one which was Hotaru. People tend to run in circles whenever they were about to says something bad just to lessen the guilt. That had been the trend which put being straightforward in the same category as rudeness. The truth hurt because it was not always pleasant but it was the truth no matter what, must be heard.

"Oh, okay." Mikan almost stuttered. "Thanks!" she added but Sumire already left.

Mikan took the seat beside Hotaru. There was a long table in the middle of bistro obviously made for large groups and now they occupied it. The place was closed for privacy and from what Mikan heard Natsume always made it a point that they enjoyed the place with only them. The news made her stare at Natsume, imagining why he hated his family's wealth when he utilized it in a spoiled brat way.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Koko approached the newcomer and teased, "Try to be punctual, Mr. President."

Hotaru nudged her best friend on the side because she seemed to be staring too much. Mikan snapped from her close observation, aware of the fact that the one of the reasons she came was here. Ruka was approached by almost everyone, teasing him for being so late, that made Mikan feel that Ruka was loved by everyone. It boosted her theory of him being such a Prince Charming. When he entered the place, the enjoyable atmosphere increased.

"Sorry. Although talking with the principal is long, dreadful, boring, and quiet I have to do it," he said with an apologetic smile that made Mikan blush then took the seat beside Natsume, "Hey, Mikan."

"Hi again, Ruka."

"It's surprising to see you here."

Mikan smiled wider. "I'm surprised too."

"Enjoy."

"I will!"

Natsume almost scoffed at the scene he witnessed. It irritated him to see Mikan blushing over his best friend like that, similar to those love struck fools. He was watching her the whole night, noting her every expression and movements. So far, she was successful being the bubbly and friendly newcomer in the group. He had no regrets inviting her because this was one way of knowing her real intentions. Her silly crush with Ruka caused him to be keen with her actions. If Mikan was just acting and if his judgment was right, he could inflict pain on her.

He watched her disappear from the group after talking with Hotaru and other girls. Natsume could tell Mikan was struggling to befriend Sumire but it was fun to watch them interact similar to his relationship with her. She isolated herself on the corner, dim enough to be ignored. The boys started having fun with their traditional billiards while the girls sat in front of drink and talked about random things courtesy of Sumire. Natsume followed his target on the corner and currently not interested in winning the billiard game like he always did.

"What do you want?" Mikan spat. She was not in the mood for teasing and insulting.

"Can't I sit here?"

"Of course you can since you own the place," she replied mockingly.

Natsume hated the sentence, making him grumpier. "I don't. My father does."

"Speaking of your father, I haven't seen him in your house. What does he do?" Mikan inquired quickly.

Natsume smirked at her, leaning closer to her that made her backed up. "Why do you care? Aiming for my wealth now?"

"No. And I am offended but I know you won't say sorry so I'll do myself a favor and get out of here."

She was too quick that he almost failed to see her went to the girls. She kissed their cheeks and waved at the boys. Natsume made no decision to stop her even after insulting her intentions.

"I'm going. I didn't tell Dad I'll be late so he must be worried."

"Wait, are you just going to walk?" Ruka asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to ride the bus or Natsume can take you home?"

Mikan smiled at him. "No, please. I feel safer walking."

"I don't find the logic there," Koko interjected.

"Bye. I had a great time."

"Come when this happens again," Ruka bid before she finally reached the door.

"Sure," Mikan smiled in return, appreciating Ruka's good deed. He really was a good person.

* * *

Mikan bravely face the moonlight in their small but spacious enough living room. The tv was on low volume andwas left ignored as Mikan was more interested in the shining light than on the late night show. She played with the remote, circling it with her hand. She almost did not notice her father coming from his room, wearing his favorite baby pink robe. Narumi grabbed an apple from the bowl placed on the table, took a bite then jumped onto the couch where Mikan rested.

Her dad acting like a child was Mikan's favorite trait of him but she also liked when he was serious and fatherly. He looked tenderly at her, knowing that his dearest daughter had something in her mind again.

"Dad, do you know about Yuu's mother?" she finally asked.

"Yes, Mikan. Are you upset about it?"

"It's sad," she admitted, resting her forehead on the edge of the couch. "To see someone dying," she finished.

"This world is full of lies and truth, my daughter. We can only be sure of two things namely we live and when we do, we die. Yuu's mother has to leave us early but it doesn't mean life is cruel. She imparted us great doings like her always being there for you whenever I'm unable to. She's a good person, Mikan. Miracles always happen. I should stop talking about her like we're so sure she will leave us soon."

"I remember the jam she gave me on my birthday three years ago."

"It was delicious," Narumi reminisced, "And this is coming from a person who doesn't like jam very much."

Mikan nodded, looking dreamy and sleepy. "She's a good cook and that's why I idolize her so much."

"Planning to cook for someone?"

Ruka entered her mind but she shook the idea off and played with her answer. "Of course, I'll cook for you and Mom first."

Narumi succeeded in noticing the blush on Mikan's face. His daughter was growing up and he did not think he was ready for the changes yet. Still, he was happy Mikan found an inspiration that was making her happy. At first, Narumi thought she was not serious because of the sudden announcement that she had a boy in mind to pursue but now he could tell how serious she was. Narumi diverted the topic on a serious note.

"Mikan, this is hard for Yuu also so try you best to support him without making him feel you are there to sympathize. He needs an actual friend and not only a friend in words."

"You can count on me," she proudly declared, placing firmly a fist on her chest.

"I know," Narumi acknowledge, patting her in the head. "So what happened today? You're later than usual."

Mikan shifted position, the thin blanket she brought loosened on her lower body. "Well, the preparations for the festival has started and I'm excited to see out efforts all combined up. We bought all the fabrics we will need today although the actual sewing starts tomorrow. I've been assigned on the decorations committee so showing off my creativity is right on time," Narumi laughed at this while Mikan continued, "By the way Dad, I made new friends today."

"Really? Who?" he asked in sincere excitement.

"The Student Council officers!" she started in a cheery voice then it lied low, "I wouldn't quickly conclude that we are friends but we are at least acquainted and that is a very good start. Yuu invited me to their girls and boys night sort of."

"The Natsume Hyuuga was there?"

Mikan's eyes narrowed, knowing where the conversation will lead again. "Their family actually owns the nice place we went to and it was closed just for his friends! Seriously, their wealth is something I could not have an idea with. But that doesn't stopped him from being such a jerk tonight by insinuating I'm a gold digger. "

"What the! I'm gonna fail him in class!"

"Relax, Dad. He did not do any damage. I'm still fine."

Narumi lifted his pointing finger, waving it in midair and leaned closer to Mikan as if he was about to say something important and private. Like a warning. "Don't believe everything he says but believe me when I say you two look good together," he said in a low voice.

MIkan backed out, hitting the pillows on her lap. "Dad! I'm presenting him to you in a very bad image yet you still tease him to me."

Narumi laughed, enjoying the thought. "Ruka is fine but attitude wise, you are better off with the best friend."

"Never gonna happen, Dad."

Mikan was more than sure of it but the knowing look her father gave her showed his disagreement.

"And this is the moment I say that anything is possible, Mikan. Anything."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Guys, where do you think the story is going? I want to read them from you. : ) **


End file.
